happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Explosives
Explosives '''are available in the level editor of the game. Users may use these for their own desires in levels. The two explosives provided are landmines and homing mines. Landmines were included early on, whereas homing mines were introduced at a later time. Landmine The '''landmine is one of the six hazards in Happy Wheels. It is also one of the original hazards, besides the spike set and wrecking ball. It is a small, thin, grey colored slit with a flashing light in the middle of it. Most of its body is a dark grey, but it is light grey at the top. It has a flashing red and grey button, which flashes on and off. The landmine explodes when the button is pressed. When it explodes, it can either kill a character by blowing them to pieces or by launching them in some direction. It might also make them just fly in the air a little bit, along with minor injuries. There are no special features that can be toggled for this item in the Level Editor. Users can only determine the direction a landmine faces. People often make towers of landmines with this feature, Despite it being a particularly deadly hazard, it is not usually considered threatening. Due to it's size and single usage, it is easily avoidable. However, it can be hard to notice due to this. Homing Mine The homing mine is one of the six hazards in Happy Wheels. It is one of the two explosives and was introduced in v1.42 on July 8, 2011. The homing mine is a grey, octagonal object with a colored circle in the middle. It floats with a small jet. The light in the center changes color depending on the current action. When idle, it will be colored green. When a character comes within range, it will turn red and float slowly toward the character. When touching a character, it will flash yellow and emit a beeping sound (unless the delay is 0). It will continue this action for however long the mine's timer has to be set to before exploding and therefore destroying itself. Besides the coordinates, the homing mine has two toggles. A user can determine whether they want it to float slowly or fast (1-10). There is also a time delay setting (0-5), allowing the mine to hold off before exploding when reaching the character. Gallery File:Happy Wheels landmine in action.png|An activated landmine. File:Jhkhkk.png|Being hit by a landmine on Happy Green Hills. File:Happy Wheels homing mine in action.png|The homing mine exploding. File:Happy Wheels homing mine time delay.png|The homing mine with time delay. Screen Shot 2013-03-11 at 5.57.35 PM.png|A homing mine in motion. Trivia * Before Happy Wheels 1.43 on July 14, 2011, the Homing Mine used the Landmine's explosion animation. * The landmine's light still flashes even when in the level editor. Glitches *The homing mine can cause a sleeping object to be awaken once the player or NPC gets near it. Category:Hazards Category:Special Items Category:Jim Bonacci Category:Jason Schymick Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:Hazards Added in the Original Release Category:Items Added In the Original Release